


Don't Greet Princesses While Smelling of Bacon

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bacon, Douglas is sort of helpful, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Post-Episode: s04e05 Xinzhou, Shirt, airport greetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, Martin's shirt still smells like bacon. Teresa surprises him. Etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Greet Princesses While Smelling of Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night! Originally posted on tumblr sans title: http://aceofairships.tumblr.com/post/143646881810/my-shirt-still-smells-like-bacon-martin

“My shirt still smells like bacon,” Martin complained, sniffing his uniform. It had been a week after they had returned home from Xinzhou, and he had attempted to wash the smell away five or six times, but it still lingers in the fabric. “I can’t keep coming to work smelling of bacon.”

“You’re fine, Martin, I can’t smell a thing,” Douglas responded. “Anyway, no one cares.”

“I care!” Martin exclaimed. “I have a date with Teresa, anyway. I can’t see a princess while smelling of BACON.”

“Have you tried a nice fabric spray or something? Or you could just wash it with some baking soda,” Douglas suggested, glancing up as Arthur came in.

“Hi, chaps, what’s up? Oh! I brought you tea!” He asked, practically bouncing as he handed tea to both of them. “Ooo… Skipper, you smell like bacon… did Douglas do the thing again?”

“No, Arthur, I just can’t get the smell out,” Martin answered, sipping the tea.

“Oh,” Arthur answered. “I have some news from mum, though, that might cheer you up!”

“What’s that?” Martin asked.

“Teresa is meeting us when we land!”

“Oh no,” Martin said, the blood draining from his face.

Later, at the airport.

“Martin!” Teresa answered as she ran across the terminal to hug him. “Oh, it’s soo good to see you!” She took a sniff when her face was in his neck. “Why do you smell of bacon?”

“I… Douglas used my travel iron to cook a bacon butty and I can’t get the smell out,” Martin answered embarrassedly.

“You don’t have another shirt?” She asked, frowning.

“I do! I do, but… I wore it yesterday, and it’s dirty.” Martin bit his lip. “Sorry.”

“I’ll just have to buy you another shirt, then,” Teresa said, smirking, before turning to Arthur. “Maxi misses you, by the way. Though he won’t admit it. Hello, Douglas, Carolyn.”


End file.
